


Morning Pleasantries

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Dean had better start knocking wherever he goes</p>
<p>requested by winxcest.tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Pleasantries

“Sammy, get a move on will ya? I got the King of Hell in my trunk and he’s getting cranky.” Dean called towards the sound of a pouring shower. He glanced into the cheap motel mirror, placed by the door on the custard-coloured wallpaper. Water droplets glistened off his dirty-blond hair from his own shower. His hazel-green eyes were dull, framed by dark bags and the laughter lines his brother used joke were ‘wrinkles from his old age’ were long gone. Instead a permanent frown sat perched on his forehead. Dean got lost in examining himself – not in vanity, but in shock over how much he’s changed. He looked older, so much older. ‘But still hot.’ He thought to himself, smiling at his reflection. ‘Look at me, checking myself out like some high school chick.’ 

Dean turned away from the mirror and started towards the cramped bathroom. Sam had been in there for over half an hour when the general rule of the bathroom was 10 minutes, in and out. He stopped towards the old wooden door and tapped on the frame. “You plan on coming out anytime soon?”

“What? Yeah, uh, gimme a sec.” Sam replied from the other side of the door. His voice was strained and he seemed out of breath. Dean narrowed his eyes and leaned his head closer. Inside he heard huffing and a whimper or two.

A million scenarios flashed through Deans head. Was he having a relapse? Had Ezekiel given up on him and was letting him die? Was Sam struggling to remain conscious on his own? He couldn’t wait to find out. “Sammy!” He yelled as he stepped back and kicked the door. The lock broke easily and it swung open, banging on the wash basin.

Whatever Dean had pictured, it was the complete opposite. Sam swore and turned around, hiding the lone party he was having in his birthday suit. Dean froze. He hadn’t imagined this – he had never imagined he would have to deal with this. “Jesus, Dean!” Sam shouted with his back to Dean. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Well, you know – I thought you were dying.” Dean’s own voice was low and quiet. He still couldn’t quite register he’d walked in on his brother masturbating. I mean, it’d nearly happened once or twice – Dean would come in from the 7-Eleven down the road and Sam would quickly change the channel, making sure to sit in a position that subtly hid his bulge – but while it was in the shower? He was at a loss.

“Well, I’m not. Now get out!” Dean heard Sam’s command but he couldn’t move. He had noticed how the water poured down his back, prominent muscles sparkling with the hot water. It was like a perfect movement, entrancing and slightly erotic. He followed the drops all the way from his neck to his lower back. His eyes started sliding down Sam’s buttocks when his voice brought him from his thoughts. “Dean? Dean!” Dean looked up quickly. Sam still wasn’t turned towards him but was peering at him.

Dean cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “I’ve got a demon to sort out.” He croaked out. He hurried out of the bathroom, worried he was getting a stirring within his own boxers.

“Wait – Dean!” Sam called after him. Dean had made it halfway to the door when Sam came out, having covered himself with the pathetic excuse of a waist towel. “What was that all about?” Dean turned to face him, but refused to make eye contact. Instead, he kept his eyes wandering about the ceiling. “Were you checking me out?”

“What, no! I was just – there was a spider and – I mean I noticed that you must have been working out.” Sam chuckled. “I think you need to go back into the bathroom.” He added in a quiet voice, gesturing to the towel that was slowly getting lifted up by the activity underneath it. Sam looked down and a coy smile broke out on his face.

“You sure you want me back in there?” He said, taking a hand and slowly threatening to remove the towel.

“Just get back!” Dean pushed him towards the bathroom. “Come back out when you’re less…horny.” He was turning to leave when a hand grabbed the back of his T-shirts and yanked him backwards. Water drenched his clothes as Sam pressed him against the shower wall. He gulped audibly and stared into Sam’s intense eyes and he saw the detail he had never appreciated before – flecks of brown and green intertwined with hints of blue swirled into it. Dean thought back to seeing his own dull, green eyes in the mirror. How did his brother have such beautiful eyes without him ever noticing? “What are you doing Sammy?”

“Taking the opportunity.” Sam muttered, but as if he was quoting somebody else. He pulled at the buttons of Dean’s plaid shirt, pulling them apart. Dean didn’t try to stop him. Instead he stared at his brother’s hands as they removed his shirt. And the pulled at the hem of his vest top. As it rode up his well-built abs, Sam’s little finger followed behind, tracing through his happy trail. Dean flexed his stomach in as he felt his erection pressing up against his jeans. Just the slightest touches made him harder.

Sam must’ve noticed Dean’s progression too. He smiled to himself and brought the vest top even further up Dean, who willingly raised his arms. And in a flash the tank top was off. Sam’s hands fell back down Dean’s stomach, bumping over his abs, heading straight for the crotch. He stopped at the zipper, glancing up at Dean, almost asking for his permission.

No words could escape Dean’s throat. He started a few things – ‘Yes’, ‘Of course’, ‘Just get on with it!’ – But it all seemed wrong for the moment. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, he leaned forward and traced the contours of Sam’s neck with his mouth. Sam moaned, hands momentarily leaving Deans crotch and instead placing them on his hips.

Dean’s sudden thirst for his brother was unexplainable. One minute it was just a confusing (yet pleasing) sensation that hadn’t quite caught up with him yet; the next he was ravenous, gently nipping at Sam’s skin with his teeth and grabbing Sam’s shoulders, digging his finger nails into him involuntarily. Sam moaned, holding onto Dean’s hips tighter, pulling him closer.

“Stop…Stop –” Sam moaned weakly and reluctantly. Dean pulled back, heart racing double time. “There’s something I have to do. I dreamed about…for ages.” His hands went back to Dean’s jeans. He unbuttoned them quickly, like he was against the clock. Dean leaned into the tiled wall, breaths becoming shallower and more frantic.

Sam rode the zipper down oh-so slowly. He had noticed his effect on his brother and was now enjoying his time, no longer afraid of rejection. Dean grunted as his bulge slipped out. His jeans were now wet-through and clung to his skin, and Sam could only get them down to his knees before he gave up. He kneeled down, eye-level with Dean’s crotch, and tugged at the boxer waistline. Dean held his breath as the smooth fabric slipped over his hard-on, caressing the tip. It sent shivers up his spine.

Sam smiled as Dean’s full length was revealed to him. So many nights he had thought of it, touched himself to it, gotten hard and imagined what it tasted like in the back of his throat. The water pouring over it made it looked juicier, the pre-cum that was already starting to ooze out because of the falling droplets hitting it.

“Are you sure you want –” Sam began, fingers twitching to take the cock in his hand.

“My dick is two inches from your face, Sam. You think I’m just humouring you?” Dean mumbled. His eyes were closed, feeling the strokes of the water as it landed on him. But soon the water wasn’t the only thing on him. Sam’s long, muscular fingers closed around his dick, barely able to fit together.

“Oh God, Dean.” Sam gasped and Dean shivered again. Sam flexed his fingers, squeezing. Dean arched his back, almost slipping on the wet shower cubicle floor. Sam stuck out his tongue and slowly, testing the waters, licked Dean’s foreskin. Dean inhaled sharply. He licked it again. A low groan started up again in his throat. Dean’s fingers matted in Sam’s hair, holding himself up.

Sam decided enough playing around. He opened his mouth and took the full extent of Dean in his mouth. Dean opened his eyes in shock as he hit the back of Sam’s throat, his fingers tightened in Sam’s hair, knotting the strands around his knuckles. Sam pulled back, lips closing around his tip. Dean’s groan rose in volume. Sam opened his mouth again. He bopped his head back and forth, Dean’s cock hitting Sam’s throat over and over, pushing Dean further and further to his climax. His back arched and he kept his hands in Sam’s hair, pulling it closer to his whenever Sam withdrew. Dean wanted it to keep going, this lust he had never known he had was suddenly being fulfilled and his brother was doing it so well. Each release from Sam’s mouth caused Dean to groan in pleasure as he felt the tongue trail underneath his dick right up to the tip. It had an effect no woman had ever had on him. Each blow brought Dean to his tiptoes, thrusting his waist further into Sam’s mouth. It was an endless cycle.

So Dean held Sam’s hair tight, its length Dean complained about so often finally having some practicality. He was probably never gonna complain about it again. He might even ask for him to grow it longer, if that were possible…

The latest blast of intense pleasure brought him back from his sudden daydream. He was so close to orgasm, it almost disappointed him. ‘Let’s never make the moment end.’ He thought, almost bursting into hysteria over the cheesiness of the sentiment. “Sam…” He moaned in between gasps.

“Ahh…” He replied, his mouth a little too full of Dean to give a full response.

“S-Sam…I’m gonna…I think I’m gonna cum.” Dean finally managed to get out, seconds before he climaxed. He felt his cum rush out, in between a blow. He felt the sticky substance come to rest on Sam’s tongue. Sam looked up in surprise at Dean. ‘Oh no.’ Dean thought. ‘Did I gross him out?’ But before Dean could worry anymore, Sam tilted his head back and swallowed.

Dean slid down the shower wall. He never let go of Sam’s hair; partly because it was knotted around his fingers to a degree he couldn’t figured out how, but partly because it felt good. Not blowjob good, but cheesy sentiment good. He came to a seat in front of Sam.

“So…the opportunity…” Dean began, a half-smile forming on his lips.

“It was something me and Castiel spoke about…”

“You talked to Cas about blowing me?” Dean smile grew. He would’ve loved to have seen the angels face for that conversation.

“Well, not about the specifics of course…but we spoke about you and…feelings and things.”

Dean repeated the phrase feelings and things in his head. Did he have feelings for Sam? He definitely had ‘things’, as Sam had so expertly demonstrated. Dean glanced at his brother who reached up and turned off the shower. His muscled flexed as he did it. Dean had seen Sam train to get those muscles. He had helped him train to get those muscles. But he had never appreciated them, not like he was now.

He smiled. He’d found his answer. Yes. He had feelings for Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut AND my first wincest so if there are any improvements I could make please let me know ^^  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
